


Deal With It

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: After Marinette accidentally mentions to her parents and Alya that she's meeting Chat Noir, the three of them start to think Chat is cheating on Ladybug with Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 11
Kudos: 326





	Deal With It

“I may have accidentally said something and now my whole family thinks we’re dating. Oops.” 

Chat stared at Marinette as she looked beyond flustered, throwing her hands all around and waving them wildly. “This is a disaster! My parents think I’m dating a  _ superhero _ ! And we were just going to tell everyone about us this weekend!” She let out a loud groan and buried her face in her hands. “What’re we going to do?”

Chat tried his best to stifle a laugh--and failed. It earned him a glare from Marinette (she was cute when she did that) as he said, “what exactly did you say?”

“My parents wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow, and since we have patrol I was telling them I have a study date tomorrow but accidentally said ‘Chat’ instead of ‘Adrien’.” Marinette suddenly stared at him with horror in her eyes. “What if they find out I’m Ladybug?! Oh my god, I’ll be grounded for life! They’ll think their daughter runs around with a cat in skin-tight black leather!”

“But you already do,” he pointed out slyly.

“That’s not the point,” she moaned. “This is worse than the time I pretended I was in love with you so you wouldn’t figure out my identity!”

Chat smiled at the memory. Oh, to think that his lady had been  _ so _ close. They could’ve had so much more time together if they had figured out their identities sooner. 

“You’re reading too much into this, bugaboo. All you have to do is tell them you broke up with me. Simple.”

“And then tell them I’m dating Adrien the next day?”

Chat shrugged. “Sure. I wouldn’t mind either way.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and gave him the  _ you’re-not-helping _ look. “They also were like, ‘but isn’t he dating Ladybug? Didn’t he say he loved her? That’s why he didn’t date you in the first place, right?’ And now they think you’re a player.”

The leather-clad superhero gaped at her. “I am  _ not _ .”

“ _ I _ know that,” she said, “but they don’t. And the worst part is that Alya was there during the entire conversation.”

“Oh my god.”

“Exactly.”

It was one thing if Marinette’s parents found her affiliation with Chat Noir. It was another thing entirely if Alya, the girl who ran the Ladyblog and who also happened to be Marinette’s best friend, found out.

“You’re not going to make me give her exclusive interviews, are you?” Chat broke the awkward silence.

Marinette threw a pillow at him. The two of them were sitting on the floor of her bedroom. “I tell you all that, and the first thing you think about is exclusive interviews?!”

“Hey, one of us needs to keep in touch with our fans,” Chat said with a grin, “and we both know that’s not you.”

“I talk to my fans,” she protested.

“Only Alya. And Chloe if you have to.”

She seemed at a loss for words at that. “Well--”

“Marinette!” The trapdoor opened as someone walked in. It was Alya. “Girl, you will not  _ believe _ what just--” Alya broke off as she took in the two of them in front of her.

Marinette and Chat exchanged panicked glances. “H--hey, Alya! How’s it, um, going?”

“Don’t ‘hey Alya’ me, Mari.” Alya narrowed her hazel eyes at Chat, who was now on his feet and moving back defensively. “You! I thought you were dating Ladybug.”

“I, uh--” Chat began.

“Alya, you can’t just barge in here and expect him to answer your questions,” Marinette stately calmly, though her mind was racing.

“Mari, he’s cheating on Ladybug! With  _ you _ ! I expected you to know better! Both of you!”

Hearing all the commotion, Sabine came in. “What’s going on in--” She also broke off as she noticed Chat’s presence in the room.

“Tom!” She called. “I think you better come up here.”

Marinette moved backwards until she was standing right next to Chat. “I think you should leave,” she whispered. “I can handle this.”

“On your own?” Chat shook his head. “No, I’m staying.”

“Marinette?” A loud voice boomed. Marinette turned her attention to her father. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Papa, I--” Before she could say anything, Tom rounded on him.

“You! I thought you said you loved Ladybug. And now you’re after my daughter who you rejected ages ago?”

“Papa!” Marinette exclaimed.

“He’s not wrong,” Sabine said. “I’m disappointed in you, Marinette. You should know better than to go after someone else’s boyfriend.”

“But--”

Alya was nodding in agreement. “I saw him and Ladybug kissing yesterday,” she said, holding up her phone. There was a picture of the superhero duo sitting on the Eiffel tower, legs entangled and hair ruffled as they shared a kiss.

Marinette was internally screaming. Reminder to let Alya know that next time, she shouldn’t intrude on their private moments.

“That--that could be, um, photoshopped. You don’t know if it was actually legit.”

“I know what I saw, Mari.” She pointed an accusatory finger at Chat. “This guy’s cheating on Ladybug with  _ you _ .”

Later Marinette would laugh at the irony of the situation. But right now, she was fuming. She heaved in a deep breath, anger churning inside her as she stared at her parents and best friend. How  _ dare _ they accuse Chat and her of cheating. How  _ dare _ they assume things without knowing the entire truth. How  _ dare _ they--

She felt a hand brush her shoulder, and immediately she felt her anger simmer down. “It’s okay,” Chat said. Immediately he felt three pairs of eyes glowering at him. He took his hand off. “I think we should tell them.”

She gaped at him. “Are you insane? There’s no way I can tell them now!”

“Why not? It’ll make this easier.”

“Make what easier?” Sabine demanded at the same time Alya said, “tell us what?” Tom just glared at the pair.

The two ignored them. “Trust me on this, bugaboo,” Chat pleaded. “They’re not the worst people we could tell.”

“But if Hawk Moth--”

“We’ll deal with that when it comes,” Chat murmured. He took her hand, his green eyes begging for forgiveness as he said, “Plagg, claws in.”

Green light flashed through the room as Chat detransformed, leaving Adrien in his place.

“You stupid cat!” Marinette hissed. “ _ You _ weren’t supposed to tell!”

Adrien shrugged, his signature Chat-like grin making its way onto his face. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag?”

There was silence for a long time as Tom, Sabine, and Alya all stared at him in shock.

“That doesn’t explain everything,” Tom said at last. “You’re still cheating on Ladybug.”

Marinette sighed. Oh, how her parents and Alya were going to get it later. “No, he’s not. Tikki, spots on.” 

A flash of pink, and in Marinette’s place stood none other than the superheroine Ladybug.

Again there was silence as the three of them processed this.

“Seriously?! I’ve spent  _ years _ searching for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s true identities, and the whole time it’s been the two of you?!” Alya burst out. “And Mari, why didn’t you tell me you and Adrien were a thing now? I’ve been shipping you both for who knows how long!”

“We were going to tell you this weekend,” Adrien said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “But you know, all this happened, and. . . .”

“Alya, please don’t tell anyone about this,” Ladybug said, detransforming back into Marinette. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. It’ll put you in danger and all the ones you love. . . .”

Alya shook her head. “I would never. Mari, you chose me to be Rena Rouge! How could I resent you?”

“Alya!” Marinette hissed at the same time Adrien gaped at her, saying, “ _ you’re _ Rena Rouge?!”

Alya flipped her hair backwards. “The one and only.”

Tom and Sabine had been watching their entire conversation in silence, in shock after realizing three of Paris’ superheroes were only teenagers.

“I think I need to go lie down,” Sabine muttered, pressing a hand to her forehead and making her way down the stairs.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Tom said, following his wife. “Marinette, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

“I know.” Marinette offered them a weak smile as Tom closed the trapdoor behind him.  As soon as the two left, Adrien let out a loud whoop and picked up his girlfriend, spinning her around in circles.

“I survived!” He cried out. “I was so sure your parents were going to skin me alive.”

“Adrien, put me down!” Marinette growled.

He did so, and immediately pulled her towards him and enveloped her in a kiss.

“As much as I’m glad my ship has finally sailed, you two are gross,” Alya commented as they broke apart.

“You and Nino aren’t much better,” Adrien said.

“Nino will be so psyched about this!” Alya grinned. “Wait ‘till I tell him that you two are none other than Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Alya, you can’t do that! Secret identities and all. . . .” Marinette started worryingly.

“Let’s worry about all that later,” Alya said. “But for now, just so you know, both of you owe me an interview.”

“I already regret telling her,” Adrien muttered.

“Well, this way we don’t have to lie as much,” Marinette murmured.

“You’re right,” Adrien said, and the two leaned in for another kiss.

Alya let out a loud groan. “I’m still here, you know!”

The pair exchanged amused glances. 

“Deal with it.”


End file.
